1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a control apparatus for an inverter generator, particularly to a control apparatus for an inverter generator equipped with an alternator driven by an engine.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is a well-known technique for an inverter generator which temporarily converts alternating current outputted from an alternator driven by an engine into direct current at a converter composed of a thyristor bridge circuit and inverts the direct current into alternating current in a predetermined frequency at an inverter so as to supply the inverted alternating current to an electric load, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 11(1999)-308896. In the reference, it detects a turn-on angle of the thyristor and determines a target (desired) engine speed and controls the engine to the speed so that the detected turn-on angle converges at a desired turn-on angle.